A War On The Horizon
by WhaleThenShark
Summary: The empire Rus is expanding slowly taking islands down one by one and the teens have to stop it. They may also make a few friends while doing so but where there's friendship there's always war... Follow the teens as the meet new enemies, travel to new lands, encounter new dragons and uncover an ancient mystery.


_"Raise the poles!" Stoick the Vast called to the other Vikings, just as the night sky became swallowed by all kinds of dragons._

_"You!" Stoick called one of the men. "Which dragons have been spotted so far?"_

_"Nadders, Gronkles and Nightmares." The Viking reported, "But we haven't seen any Night Furies."_

_"They're holding back on us," he whispered, "I wonder why..."_

_Just then a scream ripped through the air causing the blood to freeze inside Stoick's veins. He knew that scream by heart. "Val!" He yelled running towards the voice fearing the worst have happened to his beloved wife._

_"Val!" He called again_

_When he finally reached her his heart stopped...he's been too late…_

_An enraged Nightmare burned its surroundings in fury, creating a great border of fire between Stoick and Val, preventing him from reaching his wife. Stoick could do nothing but watch as his Val screamed and burned. Stoick was about to jump into the flames to reach his wife but before he could as much as lift a finger. The dragon scooped Val's limp form and flew away before disappearing into the night sky. _

_"Val..." Stoick grieved sinking down onto his knees "Val..." He sobbed as his face fell into his hands. The flames burning angrily in the background._

_...Unbeknownst to him his five-year old son had seen the entire thing._

**…..:::-:::…..**

_A baby Night Fury flew around the base of the volcano that contained the Queen, searching worriedly for his parents "Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled. "Where are you?!" he cried._

_As he continued to fly. He suddenly heard two ear splitting shrieks and one low growl. His eyes widened as he flew into the Queen's nest just catching the top of the Queen's head disappearing beneath the fog. Knowing his parent's fate he collapsed and whimpered into his forearms. Wishing that his mother and father were there comforting him instead._

**...:::-:::...**

Hiccup and Toothless' eyes both shot open. A tear threatened to fall from Hiccup's watery eyes but he quickly blinked it away. He noticed how Toothless's body kept on shaking as he cooed sadly

"Bad dream bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded in response. "Me too." He sighed shaking his head slightly as he reached for his prosthetic and strapped it on while trying to forget the horrible memory. As he reached for the door he heard voices coming from downstairs. So he went down to investigate…..with Toothless following closely behind.

"...But he already has the biggest empire in the world!" Yelled a loud voice. Most be Stoick's

"I know that Stoick, but he wants to expand even more…..you see, he's already conquered Katana and now he's on his way over to Dane." Another Goober-sounding voice explained.

"This is not good…..not good at all." Stoick says putting his face in his hands.

"Who's taking over?" Hiccup asked as he finally reached the last step.

"No one Hiccup." Stoic said sternly.

"But you just-"

"No one!" Stoick yelled.

Hiccup sighed and headed towards the door. "Okay then…...well, Toothless and I are going on a flight!" He called before taking off to the forge "There just has to be some sort of information there." he reassured himself.

After hours of searching, he finally found the empire

'Rus' it was called, "…...And it's the largest known to mankind!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"I wonder who their leader is….." Hiccup mumbled, looking through the book.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find it…...

"We need to tell the others about this bud!" Hiccup decided

"Tell the others about what?"

Hiccup turned around and was face-to-stomach with his father, who was wearing a frown upon his face. Stoick snatched the papers out of his son's hands and read through them. His expression getting angrier by the minute. When he was done he glared at his son. "I told you not to worry about this!" He yelled. Hiccup looked down at the floor as his father continued to rant. "You and your friends are not allowed to leave the island," he finally decided.

"WHAT!" Hiccup yelled "How are we supposed to ride our dragons now?!" he cried.

"You can ride them around the island" Said Stoick in fatherly tone. "…..But if you go within 500 feet of the ocean there will be consequences!"

Hiccup knew not to argue so he nodded and left the forge to tell his friends the bad news…...

"Well thanks a lot, Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled, clearly upset.

"Well I'm sorry, okay?!" He yelled back. "He usually never comes into the forge!"

"Being 'sorry' doesn't change anything!" Snotlout spat.

Hiccup sighed and turned to Astrid…. maybe she would understand.

…. But before he could utter another sound Gobber came rushing in. "Hiccup! Hiccup!" He yelled running into the academy. "Your father wants you six in the Great Hall. Now!" He said as Hiccup nodded and waved his friends over.

When they finally reached the Great Hall only Stoick was there, "…...As you all know, you're not allowed to leave the island." he started.

"Not this again," Snotlout huffed, "We know all this already!"

Stoick ignored him. "But Mulch spotted some fire along the outskirts of Berk…...and he thinks that it might be a burning ship. So we need you six to go check it out." He explained. "And make sure you get everyone to safety." He added.

The teens glad that they had a chance to fly eagerly nodded and mounted their dragons who had already spotted the flames.

"Come on! We have to help them!" Hiccup called over the roar of the flames.

But as they approached the fire they were stunned at the lack of…... anything. The only thing visible was water and fire. Nothing at all resembled ... a ship.

"How is this possible?" Astrid whispered just loud enough for the others to hear as they hovered over the debris. "The fire….. It's not burning on….anything"

"I don't know..." Hiccup responded equally worried.

"Hey guys!" Fishlegs called from behind. "What's that?" He asked pointing towards a speck that was floating a few yards away from them.

Hiccup squinted his eyes trying to make out what it was. "I think it's a raft..." He said, "Wait! A raft!" Hiccup gasped.

The others turned towards the dot and sure enough Hiccup was right...it was a raft and it also had five people on it. The teens started flying towards the raft to save the people in it

There were 2 girls and 3 boys on the raft. Their ages varying around 13 and 16

One of them, a boy with shaggy hair spotted the dragons flying above the ghostly fire and noticed people riding on the dragons. He quickly stood up and started waving his arms "Hey! Hey!" He hollered

The riders noticed the boy calling on them so they directed their dragons to fly to the raft, each dragon picking up a person before flying towards a nearby island

**…..:::-:::…..**

_A small six year old girl ran between the chaos that was ensuing in front of her eyes. Her fiery red curly hair bounces behind her in a neat braid as she darts around. Avoiding debris and oncoming weapons._

_"Darkshade!" The younger girl called on her 9 year old sister as she dodged a spinning axe. "What's going on? I'm scared." She whimpered_

_"The Katana tribe are raiding us." The black haired girl, Darkshade muttered. She looked at her younger sister and reassured her. "We'll be fine North, we're almost there."_

_Both girls, North and Darkshade ran amidst the havoc as the Katana tribe warriors raided the homes and destroyed the village's food supply in the process. North allowed a small smile to spread across her face before picking up her speed as the "safe" house came into view._

_"Everything would be fine; all would go well." North kept repeating in her mind as they neared their destination. "Everything would be-" North was cut off mid-thought as she lost her footing and fell rather hardly on the ground; one of the raiders of the Katana tribe didn't wait before proceeding to grab her. "DARKSHADE!" North screamed_

_Darkshade looked over her shoulder. "NORTH!" She gasped as she ran over and tried to free her sister._

_"Not today, sweetheart," The warrior chuckled as he hit Darkshade with his hammer rendering her unconscious. _

_"DARKSHADE!" North cried as the warrior threw her sister's limp from on the ground and carried North away…._

**…..:::-:::…..**

North got startled when her feet connected with the ground. She shook her head from the horrible memory and noticed her surroundings for the first time….she's in a forest, but how did she get there?... she turned to face her friends before noticing 6 other teens

"…and that's how we ended up sailing here" The shaggy haired boy finished

Hiccup nodded. "So let me get this straight." He said. "You were sailing here because you five where on a quest and then someone or something blew up your ship...leaving that ghost-like fire and then you guys made a raft so you wouldn't drown?"

"That about sums it up!" The shaggy-haired boy said. "Oh and my name's Calder..."

"Now for the introductions." Calder said. "That's Kari." He said pointing to a 16 year old girl who waved in response.

"That's Rick." He said pointing to a boy.

"North." He said as he pointed to the fiery red headed girl.

"And finally that's Wolf of Hell." He said as he pointed to a boy with cloth over his nose and mouth. He also had goggles on with a dark-red almost black tinted colored lens. The boy growled at the others in response.

The teens were taken aback by the last kid's name "Uhh, Wolf of Hell?" Fishlegs whimpered

"Well it's nice to meet you….all" Astrid said as she eyes Wolf of Hell "I'm Astrid" She began "And that's Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins, Ruff and Tuff" She said pointing to each teen

Hiccup was about to ask them more about their "quest" but he was quickly silence by Rick who lifted a shaky arm and pointed behind them. The teens followed his gaze and their eyes met a ship with a strange sail. The sail was black on the background a red skull with a golden crown two silver swords crossed behind the skull and finally…a navy blue fire burning behind the skull. Hiccup's eyes widened as he noticed who it belonged to.

"Guys" He said "That's a ship of Rus"

Everyone's eyes widened including the teens who learned about them from Hiccup.

'BOOM!'

A Cannon ball exploded...and the bullet was heading straight towards them; so they quickly dashed behind a rock for cover.

...Well except for Wolf of Hell...who looked really offended. He suddenly bolted onto the ship and started killing and slashing everyone like a wild man.

"We have to stop him!" Screamed Astrid as she tried to get up.

She was held back by Kari. "Trust me." She said. "You don't want to go out there when he's like this."

"Why not!" Astrid huffed.

"Because." She said. "He's killing in a blind rage right now . . . you see." She paused. "He's more animal-like than human-like."

"But, but!" Astrid tried.

Hiccup stopped her. "Listen to her Astrid." He stated. "She's known him much longer then we have." He said.

Astrid grimly nodded as they continued to watch Wolf of Hell rip everyone to shreds. It wasn't a beautiful sight but none of them could move their eyes away from the massacre.

**…..:::-:::…..**

"So do we have a deal?" A tall figure asked. A feeling for dark aura emitting from his hostile form.

"Yes...we have a deal." Dagur replied darkly.

"Good!" The man said before heading off to his ship.

Dagur waited till he sailed off before opening a sheet of paper. He snickered as he looked at the drawing of Toothless, "...I will get that Night Fury," He sneered, "...And nothing...NOTHING! Will get in my way...not even that little _runt_..."

* * *

**Tell me what you think good or bad. Tell me what you want to see in this story and or pairings.  
**


End file.
